


Too Far Apart

by CrescentViolett



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Disaster gay, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Gay Panic, Kantou-chihou | Kanto Region (Pokemon), Long-Distance Friendship, Love Confessions, Useless Lesbians, see "friendship"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25572493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrescentViolett/pseuds/CrescentViolett
Summary: Years after the games finish Moon and Lillie find themselves having daily conversations, sending gifts to each, basically friends overload. So you might wonder when they finally find out they like each other, and welp that's here, they find out they love each other right here.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 5





	Too Far Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this on a whim, loved it, decided to share it, hope you like it too!  
> Want any updates on a new chapter/oneshot? (yes I'll be making two more for now but idk when). Want to see my proces on fanzines? Follow me on twitter @CrescentViolett!

Filtered sunlight kissed the black marble counter in the kitchen, a tray with cups and a kettle filled with tea resting next to the sink.

Lillie stretched her hand out towards it, the beams of sunlight rare in this part of Kanto - rarely did the clouds break to reveal the warmth of the sun, and when they did it was only for a short while. She let them play between her fingers before turning to the noise behind her.

"It's okay, miss Lusamine, really, the Foundation is doing great!" Moon's voice chirped through the laptop that was resting on her mother's lap. She was sitting in a black leather armchair, one of the few things Lusamine had been able to bring back from Alola. Her hair fell over the sides, obscuring most of the wires that ran from her body to the monitors standing nearby. She had been on them the moment Bill had looked over her - and despite everyone knowing already she tried to hide them as best she could, frequently checking in on the Aether Foundation to see how Moon was handling her new job.

Lillie smiled as she looked back down at the tray in front of her, picking it up and bringing it over to her mother. She heard Moon's voice almost every day, but rarely did she speak to her mother about business.

"I can send someone over to help you if you want - being the Champion on top of rescuing pokémon must be exhausting," Lusamine responded.

She leaned forward in her seat, trying to look as earnest as she could. It had been a few years now, a few years of Moon being the new Alolan Champion and Lillie being the assistant of Professor Burnet. Lillie hadn't regretted her decision of coming here with her mother - who was doing better each time they visited Bill - but couldn't help wondering how Moon was doing each passing moment.

"Wicke has been a real help! And luckily I'm not in charge of anything too important, so I'm usually good on the workload."

Lillie placed the tray on a table next to her, quickly glancing over the screen trying to see Moon. From the corner of her eye she saw the Champion looking at her, but before she could say anything, Lusamine interjected.

"Usually? I could send Lillie if you rather want that, Moon." A smirk played on her lips as she looked down at the laptop, seeing Moon back off for a moment, darting her eyes away from the screen. She almost started stuttering as she tried to think of a response before she was interrupted. "I'm just kidding of course," Lusamine said, placing a hand to her mouth to stop her from laughing.

"Mother, don't tease her like that." Lillie held out a filled cup of tea towards her mother, who refused as she looked at Lillie's red face.

"Oh Lillie, we both know you two have been wanting to visit each other for a while now, I'm just giving you a good reason." Lusamine shifted her body away from her daughter, pulling the laptop close as she whispered into the microphone. "I can take care of myself, Moon. She can be on the next ship."

"I'm not sure, miss Lusa-" Moon's voice was cut off as Lillie closed the laptop as fast as she could. She grabbed it out of her mothers hands, holding it close to her chest as she looked down at her mother, who was wearing a smile so broad it could've stretched across Mele Mele Island.

"Oh come on, Lillie, don't be such a spoilsport."

Lillie let out a sigh, arms loosening around her laptop. "Mother, I want it to be a surprise, if she knows it's planned you'll ruin it!"

"Fine then, only Foundation business from now on."

"Thank you," Lillie said as turned around, the laptop starting to buzz at the same time. Her heart started racing at the thought of seeing Moon alone again. What would she say as an excuse? She had never cut off a conversation like that.

She finally reached her bedroom as her laptop started buzzing for a second time, immediately opening it and clicking on 'Accept' as she saw Moon's icon flashing across the screen.

"Hey what happened?" Her voice sounded a bit distorted - the Wi-Fi in her room had never been the best; it could never bring out the happiness she heard in Moon's voice when they talked to each other.

"Nothing to worry about," Lillie answered as she lied down on her bed, resting her chin on her arms as she looked at the screen. She could now properly see Moon sitting across from her, who sat closer to the screen the moment she realised they were alone.

She was wearing a white blouse, with a loose blue tie wrapped around her neck and a few buttons still left open. Her pink beanie rested loosely on top of her head, making her hair look even messier than normal.

"Do you still have to make yourself ready?" Lillie asked. She looked down at the clock, counting forward the hours before realising the fundraiser for the Aether Foundation must start in about two.

"To be honest I was thinking of going in my battle outfit, but Wicke said I have to go formal so… here I am." She rolled her eyes at the camera with a slight chuckle, before rolling up her sleeves in some sort of protest. Countless scars were embedded in her forarms, even scabs from new wounds still covered them here and there. Lillie knew some of them were from her island trip, saving Lillie countless times from the now reformed Team Skull. The others she knew were from the rescue missions the Champion must go on for the Aether Foundation, almost every week new wounds from branches or fires were set in her skin. It made Moon look almost dangerous, but the soft, happy smile on her lips couldn't fool anyone. A dork, that's what she was; but this dork had grown over the years, and her newfound looks had gotten the attention of Lillie more often than she would like to admit.

"I think you look amazing." Her eyes widened upon the words leaving her tongue. They were a whisper, not even a ghost could've picked up on it, and never had she imagined saying that to Moon in such an almost desperate manner. But Lillie couldn't help but stare at the Champion, who laughed at her in an endearing way.

"You like what you see?" Moon's voice purred, pulling up her eyebrows to emphasize her words.

"M-Moon!"

She turned around, letting her body fall on its back to stare at the ceiling instead. She felt the heat flush to her face, her heartbeat increasing as her friend's voice echoed in her head. She planted her hands in her face in an attempt to calm down, desperately hoping the gesture didn't give her friend any ideas.

"Aww, Lillie, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to embarrass you."

Lillie turned around again, now sitting up with crossed legs as she stared into Moon's face while pointing a finger at the screen. "You should be embarrassed! You don't just say that to someone y'know?"

"But you're not just anyone," Moon answered, an awkward laugh rising from her throat, "It means a lot when a compliment comes from you."

"You're saying that like I never compliment you."

"Yes, but never on my outfit, or my looks. Recently you've been staring more at the ceiling than at me. I mean I know my outfit choices aren't the best-"

"They're awful."

"-but you're the one who put most of my sets together. So you should blame yourself if you can't look at this monstrosity most of the time. But you have to admit, Wicke did an excellent job on this."

"You're not a monstrosity," Lillie tried to say, before Moon stood up from her seat - adjusting the camera so Lillie could see her entire body - then starting turning in slow circles while pointing things out about her outfit. She was wearing jeans under her blouse, with a black belt holding everything together. Two of her pokéballs were attached to a chain hanging from the belt. Moving up she saw the same blouse again, now stretched out as Moon closed the remainder of her buttons and adjusted her tie. Lillie could feel her heartbeat rising again, moving up to her throat as she tried to take her mind away from Moon.

Lillie tried to look away from her, but knew that if she did Moon would ask if something was wrong. She instead focused on the background, specifically looking at the rest of Moon's pokéballs resting on a desk behind her.

Just then she realised how long it had been since she had seen Moon last. In the seven years since she had left Alola, Moon had come to Kanto only once - and only for a few days. Those days had been precious to her, despite the fact she hardly remembered them. They were but a haze of fun and excitement, days on end were spend inseparable before the dreaded departure date had arrived. They had planned more visits, but each time there was something holding them back; Moon was almost always busy being the Champion - whether that be defending her title or helping out across Alola - and Lillie had a very infrequent time schedule with the professor. Sometimes she would be sent out to collect data for weeks, and the trip could be told to her hours before they would leave.

But now she knew for sure: winter was coming up in Alola - which meant less challengers overall - and the rescue missions were slowly becoming less now that Lusamine knew her daughter wanted to visit Alola again. Professor Burnet had specifically requested Lillie wasn't to be send on scouting missions for at least a few weeks, so Lillie had time to plan and actually make the trip. She couldn't wait for the day listed on her plane ticket to arrive, frequently restraining herself to pack for the big day.

"-- and she even allowed me to bring my pokéballs! I'm so glad about that, I wouldn't know what I'd do without my team," Moon finally finished. It made Lillie snap back to reality, focusing on Moon for a bit before quickly looking away again, heartbeat spiking the moment she did so.

"You okay?" Moon's voice was filled with concern about her friend, immediately sitting back down to listen to anything that could be wrong. "Something on your mind?"

"N-nothing! Nothing's wrong, Moon. Sorry for worrying you."

Moon sighed, face relaxing immediately as she looked at the girl across the screen. "Does it really look that bad?" She pouted her face at Lillie, making a gesture like a sad puppy convincing their owner they didn't do anything wrong - eyes blinking in a sweet manner with furrowed eyebrows.

"Didn't I just tell you moments ago it looked great? C'mon don't give me those eyes, you're cute enough as you are." Now it was Lillie's turn to roll her eyes.

"I'm just kidding!" Moon said while letting out a small laugh between breaths. "So… you think I'm cute?"

"Honestly Moon, will you stop teasing me? Unless you want to achieve something with it stop making me blush for no reason!"

She knew Moon had caught on her tomato-like cheeks from the moment she had seen her in the living room. For weeks on end Moon had made positive remarks towards her outfit, her smile, literally anything she could see. And every time it had made Lillie flustered beyond the point she could even talk, Moon having to continue the conversation on her own most of the time. She didn't know _why_ it happened, and she didn't dare talk about it with anyone, but ever since Moon had come here that last time she had changed - becoming more teasing and worrying more about her appearance than before.

Now Lillie regretted she had snapped at her friend, seeing the confused and somewhat hurt look on Moon's face, eyes looking down at her desk while her head cocked sideways.

"I thought you liked it… you always smile when I tease or compliment you, even if you think it's annoying at times. If I knew you didn't like it I obviously wouldn't have done it for so long."

"But why are you even doing it in the first place? You never really did before the last time we met in person."

She saw Moon cup her own hands, twisting her index finger around while she kept looking down at her desk, almost as if she was carefully picking her next words. "I just… I don't know."

Lillie knew something was up the moment Moon turned quiet. The loud boasting Champion never went silent when she was the one speaking, always a smile plastered on her face and arms gesturing around like she was performing on stage; the fidgeting girl in front of her was nothing like the person she normally knew. "You sure you don't know? You can tell me anything y'know?"

The Champion took a deep breath, letting it out long and slowly as her chest heaved back down. She glanced upwards, but decided looking down would be the best option as she collected another breath.

"Lillie… lately I've been… well…" Her hands started fidgeting again, posture seeming to become smaller with each passing moment as she recollected herself. "Hau says I might have… feelings for you. I… I don't know if that's what I'm feeling myself but umm, but he says that might be it so… so I asked him how I could like I don't know, get your attention or something." She let out a chuckle, realising how stupid Hau's advice could be at times. "He said ' _Tease her! Girls love being teased!_ '. I can't believe I actually tried it out. It was even harder to believe it worked! Sort of… I guess."

Lillie eyes widened. Did Moon just… confess… to _her_? This must've been a mistake, Moon never showed any signs of being into her at all, so why was she telling her this? It made her lean backwards, head spinning as she tried to comprehend what Moon just told her. _I might have feelings for you_. The words swirled inside her head as she looked at the Champion, made small and vulnerable by muttering that short line into the world. _No._ She wasn't small, or vulnerable - she was brave for telling the truth, for saying what could've been her deepest secret out into the world.

"Please Lillie, say something." For the first time Moon looked up, tears staining her cheeks before she wiped them off. Lillie had almost reached out herself to wipe them, before realising Moon wasn't actually in front of her.

"Moon, I-" Memories of their days spend together flushed back to her. Her mother making comments about being so close together, holding hands every moment they could - Moon pulling her closer if bystanders looked at them weirdly. Cooking and eating together, Moon hugging her from behind.

_"Because I want to, Lillie."_

The late night whispers and stargazing were one of her most precious moments to date, but she realised she had been stowing them away after Moon had left; not wanting to recognise her own feelings in favour of hiding them from her mother and anyone else.

"Just… don't be weird okay? I'm sure it'll pass some day and we can just stay friends. I'll try my best not to make you uncomfortable just… please?" Lillie's heart beat heavily in her throat at the sound of Moon's voice. It was the most fearful thing she had ever heard in her life, coming from one of the strongest people she had ever met. She could feel herself holding back tears, finally setting on words her mind would agree on.

"I… I don't want it to pass." Lillie could feel herself choking on her words, years of self-doubt finally creeping up on her and closing her throat tight.

"You… what?" The Champion let out a sniff, wiping across her eyes again to get rid of the remaining tears.

"You don't have to hide your feelings with me, Moon. I… umm…" She could slap herself at that moment, the words not coming out in the slightest way she hoped they would. "I guess I…" She shook her head. Could the things that kept swirling in her head even be considered as feelings? Maybe they were just admirations for Moon being the Champion, nothing more.

"I don't know. But what I do know is that you shouldn't hide yourself from me. I know we can work with this however you want, and until I figure out what I want, you can act however you like in front of me."

Lillie saw the Champion open up again; shoulders were brought back and her normal smile - though curling down a bit - was back on her lips.

"If you don't mind, then I'll happily will!" The usual cheery voice resonated inside Lillie's ears, making her face soften instinctively. "But… please tell me if you don't want to… I can hold back if you think it's weird."

"Please don't!" Lillie let out a laugh. "You're allowed to feel what you feel."

"Thank you." The Champion placed her hand on the screen, only her arm visible as she stared into the camera. Lillie followed her lead, soon feeling the warmth of the plastic screen against her fingertips. In that moment she cursed the distance between them, an awful reminder as to why Moon had most likely held back these words for years on end.

Her eyes trailed down to the time. "Moon!" The girl on the other side looked startled, looking behind her before turning back to Lillie as she answered her own outburst. "The fundraiser!" And she saw Moon's eyes dart below before she pushed her chair back and stood up. Lillie saw her getting her jacket from a hook in the back before she returned.

"I'm so sorry gotta go Wicke will kill me if I'm late call you later okay bye I'll see you!" And the screen turned black, leaving an amused and confused Lillie behind.

She sighed, slowly rising from her bed to walk over to her desk. There, she opened a drawer and picked up a small piece of paper.

_To: Alola. 23rd July._

Only a few more days until lift-off. A few more days until she could finally see Moon again.


End file.
